madagascar_4_2020fandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar 4
Madagascar 4 is a 2020 comedy adventure musical film. The voice actors Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, Andy Richter, Alec Baldwin, Sherri Shepherd, Tom McGrath, Chris Miller, Christopher Knights, John DiMaggio, and Conrad Vernon return for the sequel, joined by Luke Evans, Evangeline Lilly, André 3000, Jim Carrey, Stephen Fry, Lee Pace, Jemaine Clement, John Cleese, Amy Poehler, Anna Faris, Christina Applegate, and Jenny Slate. It's the fourth film and the final installment of the Madagascar series. Cast *Ben Stiller as Alex the lion **Stiller also voices Dru the lion, Alex's charming, happy-go-lucky long-lost twin brother *Chris Rock as Marty the zebra, Alex's best friend *David Schwimmer as Melman the giraffe, Gloria's boyfriend. *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the hippopotamus, Melman's girlfriend *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII the wise and kind old ring-tailed lemur, the former king of Madagascar and Alex's mentor *Christina Applegate as Brittany, Julien's girlfriend *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice the aye-aye, Julien's advisor *Anna Faris as Jeanette, Maurice's girlfriend *Andy Richter as Mort the mouse lemur, Julien's best friend *Amy Poehler as Eleanor, Mort's girlfriend *Jim Carrey as Henry James Waternoose, a selfish and cowardly Bengal tiger with a grudge against Alex *Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman, a fox and a skilled archer living in Esgaroth *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel, the elven Chief of the Mirkwood Guards serving under Thranduil, who develops romantic feelings towards Kili and falls in love with him. *Lee Pace as Thranduil, a laid-back cockatoo and the aloof and cold-hearted Elven king of the northern part of Mirkwood. *André 3000 as Zuba the lion, Alex's father *Alec Baldwin as Makunga the lion, the main villain of the second film who gets reformed by Alex in the film *Sherri Shepherd as Florrie the lion, Alex's mother *Jessica Chastain as Gia the Italian jaguar, Alex's love interest. *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the Russian tiger. *Martin Short as Stefano the Italian sea lion. *Jenny Slate as Zoe Waternoose, a kangaroo and Henry's wife *John Cleese as Clive, a Gigantopithecus *Stephen Fry as the Master of Lake-town, a llama and the pompous and greedy mayor of the settlement of Men at Lake-town near the Lonely Mountain. *Tom McGrath as Skipper the penguin *Jemaine Clement as Niko, a lizard who pretended to be Julien’s friend *Conrad Vernon as Mason the chimpanzee *Frank Welker as Sonya the bear, Julien's first girlfriend *Chris Miller as Kowalski the penguin, Skipper's right-hand man *Christopher Knights as Private the penguin, Skipper's right-hand man *John DiMaggio as Rico the penguin, Skipper's right-hand man Tropes *Big Damn Heroes: **Marty, Melman, and Gloria save Alex from Waternoose's Dungeon of Despair. **During the final battle, Makunga saves Alex and his friends from Waternoose's guards by throwing stones at them. **During the destruction of Waternoose's lair, Alex bursts in with a roar and saves Dru from being crushed. This is doubled as a Heroic Sacrifice. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: **Mr. Waternoose was at first a Nice Guy and Alex's mentor. But he reveals that he was Alex's real father who plots to take over Africa. **Dru was at first cheerful and the happiest animal in Africa. But it turns out to be a big mistake that he is working for Waternoose to avenge his brother for leaving Africa years ago. **Zuba and Florrie were at first Alex's parents. But they were sent by Waternoose to pose as his fake parents. *Bittersweet Ending: The day is saved, Waternoose and his men are defeated, and Africa is made peace. But Alex dies and Julien is made king of New York. Meanwhile, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Dru, and Makunga go to the Connecticut Havens and will never return to New York. *Book Ends: **As the movie starts, Alex reads a message from his parents that he should return to Africa. At the end of the movie, Marty reads a note from Alex that he should go to the Connecticut Havens the day after he dies. **The film begins and ends with narration from Marty. **At the start of the first film, Alex calls the "Get-Me-Missing-Animal" service to bring back Marty. At the final battle of the fourth film, Alex phones Animal Control to arrest Zuba and Florrie. **As the second film ends, Makunga gets banned from Africa by Nana to take him to New York. As the fourth movie ends, Zuba and Florrie get arrested to the San Diego zoo by Animal Control. **During his Establishing Character Moment in the first film, King Julien tells Mort that he thinks the Zoosters are savage aliens from the savage future. During the fourth film's final battle, he yells at Waternoose that he is a "Giant Savage Martian from Mars". **During the first film's climax, Alex becomes a starving savage carnivore and a villain. During Dru's Face-Heel Turn in the fourth film, he tells him that he is a savage lion who helps his dad take over Africa. *Demoted to Extra: Gia is the only Circus animal from the previous movie to get any significant screen time. All of the other animals only do so for a few scenes at the beginning, including Vitaly and Stefano. *Disney Death: Alex manages to defeat Waternoose, Zoe, and Clive by placing the Euruptor Interuptor 2000. It worked. But Waternoose is still alive and wants revenge on Alex for his Disney Villain Death. Alex summons the sky gods to kill Waternoose. *Disney Villain Death: At the end of the final battle, Waternoose, Zoe, and Clive are killed by the Euruptor Interuptor 2000. *The Dragon: Dru becomes this to Henry J. Waternoose. *Famous Last Words: **"Alex, listen to me! You are a god! If you kill us, you'll be just like everyone else!" - Zoe, moments before Alex places the Euruptor Interuptor 2000 on Waternoose's car. **"Are you ready to destroy Africa? (Waternoose: Yes. I am ready, Clive.) Great. Preparing for explosion in... 5... 4... 3..." - Clive, moments before Waternoose's car explodes killing him and Zoe, thanks to the Euruptor Interuptor 2000. **"Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you?Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death! (Alex: Dad. You will kill me?) Yes! Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me. (Alex: No, I know...but they can (The sky gods burst through Mt. Kilimanjaro).) No..." - Henry Waternoose, moments before his lair gets destroyed by the sky gods. **"Zuba may have been our father, boy, but he wasn't. I'm sorry I didn't do none of it right...I'm damn lucky we're Henry's boys. There is good in him. I know there is... still..." - Alex, before fainting unconsciously. *Foreshadowing: At the end of the movie, the Penguins, Chimps, and Lemurs decide to return to New York, in which the movies take place before the events of The Penguins of Madagascar. *The Heavy: Dru drives the main plot of the film. The real Big Bad of the film is Henry J. Waternoose. *Heel–Face Turn: **Makunga during the final battle. **Dru has one as Alex rescues him from the destruction of Waternoose's lair. *Heroic Sacrifice: At the end of the movie, Alex saves Dru from the destruction of Waternoose's lair at the cost of his life. *I Choose to Stay: As the film ends, the Penguins, the Chimps, Julien, Maurice, and Mort leave to stay in New York. *Identical Twin ID Tag: Alex's mane and fur are dark while Dru's are light. *The Reason You Suck Speech: **At the climax of the film, Bard gives one off to Marty as he scolds him why he sent the video he recorded about his speech from the battle at the battlefield to Zuba and Florrie: Bard: Clapping The futurist, gentleman! The futurist is here! He sees all. He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not. Marty: Give me a break, Bard. I had no idea they'd put you here, come on. Bard: Spit Yeah, well you knew they'd put us somewhere, Marty. Marty: Yeah, but not some super max, floating-ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs, this isn't a place for... Bard: Criminals? Criminals, Tony. I think that's the word you're looking for. Right? That didn't use to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda. But here we are. Marty: 'Cause you broke the law. Bard: Yeah. Marty: I didn't make it. You read it, you broke it. Bard: The law, the law, the law. Marty: All right? I'm all grown up, I got a wife. I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side? Marty: You gotta watch your back with this guy. slams on the glass There's a chance he's gonna break it. runs away from the prison. **At the end of the film, Waternoose (who survived from the explosion) gives one off to Alex about why he killed him, Zoe, and Clive. *Wham Line: Waternoose reveals his true role to Alex: Henry: Alex, I got a secret to tell you. I am your father. Trivia * It is the longest movie in the trilogy. * At the DVD's Bonus Features, the film's theme song Party Rock Anthem is featured as a music video featuring clips from the film. * In the song, Flashlight, Julien sings all of Parliment's lines, except the refrain. He repeats the kinds of lights Parliment sings. Parliment only sings the refrain and rap. * It is set a year after the events of Madagascar 3. * The film’s script and plot are a spoof of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Despicable_Me_3 Despicable Me 3], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War Captain America: Civil War], Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, and The Hobbit. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Despicable_Me_3 Despicable Me 3] ***Alex has all of Gru's places, moves and lines. ***Dru has all of Dru's places, moves and lines. ***Marty, Melman and Gloria have all of Lucy Wilde's places, moves and lines. ***Henry J. Waternoose has all of Balthazar Bratt's places, moves and lines. ***King Julien has all of Margo's places, moves and lines. ***Maurice has all of Edith's places, moves and lines. ***Mort has all of Agnes' places, moves and lines. ***The Penguins and Chimps have all of The Minions' places, moves and lines. ***Clive has all of Clive's places, moves and lines. ***Niko has all of Niko's places, moves and lines. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War Captain America: Civil War] ***Alex has all of Steve Rogers / Captain America's places, moves and lines. ***Marty has all of Tony Stark / Iron Man's places, moves and lines. ***Gloria has all of Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow's places, moves and lines. ***Melman has all of Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier's places, moves and lines. ***Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico have all of Sam Wilson / Falcon's places, moves and lines. ***King Julien. Maurice, and Mort have all of James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine's places, moves and lines. ***Bard the Bowman has all of Clint Barton / Hawkeye's places, moves and lines. ***Thranduil has all of T'Challa / Black Panther's places, moves and lines. ***Zuba has all of Vision's places, moves and lines. ***Florrie has all of Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch's places, moves and lines. ***Mason and Phil have all of Scott Lang / Ant-Man's places, moves and lines. ***Tauriel has all of Peter Parker / Spider-Man's places, moves and lines. ***The Master of Lake-Town has all of Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross' places, moves and lines. ***Henry J. Waternoose has all of Helmut Zemo's places, moves and lines. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_Chipwrecked Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked] ***Alex has all of Dave's places, moves and lines. ***Marty has all of Alvin's places, moves and lines. ***Melman has all of Simon's places, moves and lines. ***Gloria has all of Theodore's places, moves and lines. ***King Julien has all of Brittany's places, moves and lines. ***Maurice has all of Jeanette's places, moves and lines. ***Mort has all of Eleanor's places, moves and lines. ***Makunga has all of Ian Hawke's places, moves and lines. ***Henry J. Waternoose and Zoe have Zoe's places, moves and lines. **''The Hobbit'': Songs #I Like to Move It - Sacha Baron Cohen ft. Jamie Foxx (as the second song of the end credits) #Party Rock Anthem - Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter (as the first song of the credits) #Club Can't Handle Me - Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter (as the first song of the film) #Father and Son - Cat Stevens (played as Alex and Dru reunite and Dru meets Alex's friends) #Mr. Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra (as the song for the final battle of the film) #Right Back Where We Started From - Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter (sung to Dru by Alex and his friends during the dinner scene) #One Love - Sacha Baron Cohen (as the aftermath of the Lemurs' luau surprise; briefly sung by King Julien) #I See Fire - Ed Sheeran (as the second song of the film) #You Should Be Dancing - Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter (at the start of the film's second act) #Juicy Wiggle - Redfoo (feat. Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter) (as the gang goes to meet Dru for the first time) #Home - Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, Andy Richter, Christina Applegate, Anna Faris, Amy Poehler, Luke Evans, Evangeline Lilly, Lee Pace, and André 3000, and Alec Baldwin (as the ending song of the film) #Flash Light - Parliament (feat. Sacha Baron Cohen) (at the tail end of the end credits) Cast at the start of the credits *Ben Stiller *Chris Rock *David Schwimmer *Jada Pinkett Smith *Luke Evans *Evangeline Lilly *Lee Pace *Jim Carrey *Sacha Baron Cohen Christina Applegate *Cedric the Entertainer Anna Faris *Andy Richter Amy Poehler *André 3000 Alec Baldwin Sherri Shepherd *Stephen Fry Jenny Slate *Jessica Chastain Bryan Cranston Martin Short *and John Cleese Category:Movies